Slenderman
SlenderMan jest nadprzyrodzonym stworzeniem o nieokreślonej charakterystyce i zdolnościach. Slender Man został po raz pierwszy wymieniony w somethingAwfulForum w temacie "Utwórz obrazy paranormalne". Na ogół pojawia się (w czasach współczesnych) jako wysoki humanoidalny stwór w czarnym lub szarym garniturze, czerwonym lub czarnym krawacie i białej koszuli (czasami nosi też kapelusz). Jego twarz jest całkowicie biała, pozbawiona rysów twarzy. Nie ma włosów i zwykle ma normalnie wyglądające gołe dłonie, aczkolwiek palce dłuższe i bliższe niż typowy człowiek. Smukły Człowiek został przedstawiony na różnych obrazach w dowolnym miejscu i miał tam między 6 a 15 stóp wysokości, w zależności od sytuacji, choć w wideo zwykle ma tylko około 6-7 stóp wysokości. Ze względu na jego nieścisły charakter i różnice między kontami nikt jeszcze nie ustalił, czym dokładnie jest Slenderman. Internetowa popularność gry Slender: the eight pages spowodowała powstanie ogromnej liczby połączonych ARG, znanych pod nazwą Slim Mythos. * Podstawowy opis W prawie każdym opisie slendermana jego atrybuty będą się różnić, czasami bardzo. Jednak jego podstawowy wygląd i cechy są względnie spójne na różnych kontach. Jego wygląd zmienił się z biegiem lat, ale najczęstszym obrazem i najbardziej znanym w mediach jest nienaturalnie wysoki człowiek o długich ramionach i całkowicie pustej twarzy. Zazwyczaj jest przedstawiany jako noszący garnitur, który może być albo prawdziwym materiałem, albo jakąś formą skóry uformowanej, aby przybrać wygląd tkaniny. Jeśli to pierwsze, sugerowałoby to inteligentną istotę próbującą wtopić się w nią. Jeśli jest to drugie, sugeruje to niezwykle adaptacyjną istotę, która ewoluuje, aby dopasować się do otoczenia. Zachowuje się w sposób, który można postrzegać jako pasywno-agresywny sposób, często prześladujący cele przez wiele lat, zanim jeszcze zaatakują. Rozumie się, że ma skłonność do torturowania swoich celów mentalnie przez długi czas, używając strachu i paranoi, by doprowadzić ich do szaleństwa. Nikt nigdy nie zadowalająco wyjaśnił uzasadnienie jego taktyki lub sposobu, w jaki wybiera ofiary, a jego cele i motywacje nie zostały jeszcze w pełni ustalone. Rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, jest przedstawiany w dobrym lub łagodnym świetle i jest ogólnie rozumiany jako wroga siła. slenderman jest tajemnicą. Wygląda jak człowiek, ale się tak nie zachowuje. Nie ma pewności, czy jest on istotą społeczną, rozumie ludzkie języki czy zachowania. Sam wygląd smukłego mężczyzny wywołuje strach. Częściowo jest to spowodowane jego wysoką wysokością i ogólnym niepokojącym wyglądem, a częściowo z powodu jego zachowania, które jest prawie całkowicie obce. Również ludziom trudno jest opisać "slendermana": można podać opis słowny, ale często mają brak zdolności do pełnego opisania stworzenia. Uważa się, że Slenderman jest / istnieje w płaszczyźnie czwarto wymiarowej, co wyjaśniałoby niektóre z jego pozornych zdolności. Istnieją dwa główne opisy zachowania Slendermana. Pierwotnie był przedstawiany jako nie tylko wrogi, ale także niezwykle niebezpieczny. Będzie prześladował cele, przerzucał je na drzewa i usuwał ich narządy. Dla porównania, współczesne przedstawienia uczyniły go bardziej agresywnym i pasywnym stworzeniem. Zamiast aktywnego pościgu, bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że jego ofiara przejdzie powoli w szaleństwo, dopóki nie Slenderman w stanie poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją, a SlenderMan często obserwując z daleka, jak to się dzieje. Rozgniewany, obciąży agresora i zniknie wraz z ofiarą do nieznanym miejscu. Współczesne interpretacje pokazują również, że SlenderMan reaguje dziwnie z urządzeniami elektronicznymi i powoduje masową ingerencję w urządzenia do nagrywania dźwięku i obrazu. Czasami osoba może ustalić, czy SlenderMan jest blisko tego. Radia, telewizory i kamery są szczególnie wrażliwe. Wydaje się, że wpływ tego efektu jest różny, co może być spowodowane stanem agresji SlenderMana lub innymi czynnikami zewnętrznymi, które może kontrolować (np. Pogoda, sygnały z telefonów komórkowych itp.) W prawie każdym współczesnym opisie, SlenderMan jest kojarzony z prześladowaniem, często przez wyjątkowo długi czas. To niecodzienne, że człowiek jest tropiony przez slendermana przez wiele godzin, dni, miesięcy, a nawet lat. Jednak zwykle pojawia się wtedy, gdy najmniej się go spodziewamy i gdzie ofiara jest sama i najbardziej jest jej wygodniej (dom, szkoła, praca, na dworze, wzdłuż zaufanych dróg, itp.), A często też uderza, gdy cel obronny jest osłabiony, czasem do punktu, w którym po prostu nie mają woli, aby z nim walczyć, co ułatwi zabicie. Jedną z najczęstszych cech SlenderMana, powszechnie akceptowaną zarówno wśród fanów mitu, jak i ofiar, jest to, że będzie on kierował te, które osiągną pewien poziom zrozumienia. Te konta różnią się w zależności od osoby, ale wydaje się, że bycie ofiarą "Smukłego Człowieka" jest niemal zaraźliwe lub memetyczne. Można stać się jego ofiarą, napotykając kogoś, kogo już ściga. Podstawowe badania, a nawet zbieranie obrazów, nie wydają się zauważać, ktoś musi zagłębić się w mit niemal w obsesyjny sposób. Wywodzi się z tego teoria, dyskutująca, w jaki sposób mógł śledzić kilka ofiar naraz, ze względu na widoczną liczbę osób zainwestowanych w mit. Ta teoria mówi, że jest on czymś w rodzaju wszechobecnej istoty. * Zdolności Oryginalne umiejętności Slendermana: selektywna niewidzialność (powiedzmy dla dorosłych lub komukolwiek bez kamery) możliwość zmiany wysokości i kształtu ciała możliwość kształtowania ramion w macki zdolność do wysuwania macek z pleców i ramion, aby mogły być użyte jako dodatkowe ramiona lub nogi (lub po prostu by zaszczepić strach) * Ciekawostki i popkultura # Enderman wprowadzony do gry Minecraft podczas aktualizacji przygody czerpie inspirację ze slendermana, ale zachowują się inaczej, ponieważ poruszają bloki swoimi dziwacznymi długimi ramionami i zachowują się podobnie do Weeping Angels z serialu telewizyjnego Doctor Who. Działania Endermana mogą być również oparte na SCP-173 z serii SCP Foundation, a ich wygląd jest podobny do SCP-096, który również ma niewielkie podobieństwo do SlenderMana. Mają także zdolność teleportacji i będą atakować, jeśli zobaczy je gracz. # Również w serialu telewizyjnym Doctor Who stwory 6 sezonu znane jako "Cisza" są wizualnie podobne do Smukłego Człowieka, z łysymi głowami, bladą skórą i garniturami, jednak ich twarze mają wyróżniające się oczy i usta a twarz slendermana jest całkowicie pusta. # slenderman, z definicji, narusza prawo kwadratu-sześcianu, ponieważ jego objętość niekoniecznie wzrasta proporcjonalnie do jego wielkości ciała, a jego przestrzenne zajęcie jest bardzo nieokreślone i zmienne. # "Panowie" to demony w czwartym sezonie Buffy Zabójcy wampirów. Są bardzo podobne do Smukłego Człowieka, są wysocy, mają garnitury, mają łyse głowy i bladą skórą. # Slender Man jest w centrum gry Slender: the eight pages. Częstym błędem jest to, że gra zainspirowała mity, ale jest to niepoprawne. # Interesujące jest to, że slenderman jest przedstawiany jako mężczyzna, ostry kontrast z większością legend, mitów i miejskich opowieści, które często przedstawiają demoniczne byty jako kobiety, lub jak dzikie zwierzęta, które nie są klasyfikowane według płci . Jest to prawdopodobnie przyczyną tradycyjnie męskiego wyglądu stworzenia na kontach. Kategoria:Postacie